Lightning flash
by I am awesome Prussia
Summary: it started with a crash. suddenly, the world is tipped of balance and may be hard to return to for one brit. i suck at summaries!


hi guys! this is my first story so be nice.

i do not own hetalia or any of it's characters

* * *

"So I think that we should create a huge hero to stop global warming!" shouted the ever energetic, ever loud, and ever obnoxious American.

It was halfway through the world conference and not much progress had been made. Germany was shouting at Prussia, Russia was hiding from Belarus and Japan was sensing the mood and refraining from speaking. It was just like any other meeting apart from the rain falling down in buckets from the heavens. The weather forecast had predicted thunder and lightning but none of it had arrived yet.

Britain sighed. He was sick of America's completely unrealistic global warming hero theories, bored of France's never ending flirtation, tired of Italy's constant ravings about the importance of pasta in everyday living. All Britain wanted to do was to go home to a nice cup of sweet, milky earl Grey in front of the fire with flying mint bunny at his feet and a book in his hands. He was continuing this fantasy with a plate of scones when he was abruptly interrupted by a loud-

**CRACK!**

* * *

Britain woke from his daydreaming as he fell out of his seat in surprise. It appeared that the thunder had started. He got to his feet and looked around. Something was missing. Not the rain, not the lighting. No, it was something much more important. Every country that had been in the room, had vanished! Not like they had all fallen of their chairs as well, but the room was completely empty, apart from Britain that is.

"Hello?" shouted the worried country. "OK guys that's enough, this isn't funny anymore. You can come out now." When nothing happened, Britain started to worry. He lent against his chair next to the broken window and… Wait a minute! Broken window? Since when had the window been broken? England examined the fragments of glass curiously. It looked like they had been smashed with something hot, like electricity…

The next thing that England knew was pain. His head was burning. He hadn't felt this bad since the blitz.

"I think he's waking up guys" spoke a voice from above him. Britain didn't recognize it. He wished it would just go away.

"Be quiet Amérique, if he is then the last thing he would want to hear is your voice. Although I am sure he would love to hear mine."

"Oh shut it France, he hates you almost as much as he hates me!"

"You know America," spoke up Britain. "I may not like either of you very much but you should sometimes listen to frog face."

Britain opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground of the conference room and could feel something hot trickling down the side of his face. He tried to wipe it of but as he did so he saw the color of it. Red, it was a deep blood red. This registered for only a minute before the world went tumbling down around him.

* * *

"Give the lad some space" somebody shouted with a thick Scottish accent.

"Why should we listen to you?"

"Because I'm his brother and just in case nobody has noticed, he has no room to breathe."

"I thought he was waking up though. Why did he collapse again?"

"He has had a fear of the sight of blood since WWII and he is probably exhausted. NOW EVERYBODY MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

There was a rustling of clothes as everybody hurried to get out of the way of the furious Scotsman's path. Britain could feel something cold being pressed against his head. Slowly, his eyes opened to the sight of pair of green eyes peering into his own. He shifted uncomfortably at the sight of his brother and knew that something bad must have happened or else he wouldn't be looking so worried.

"Bloody hell." was all that Britain was able to get out of his mouth. "What the hell happened and why do I feel like I've just been through the Blitz again."

The look of concern on Scotland's face had lessened slightly when he saw that Britain was awake but seemed to double when he heard that Britain couldn't remember anything.

"What do you mean, don't you remember?" asked Scotland.

"All I remember," Said Britain groggily, "was a huge bang and then… I'm not sure if I was imagining it or not, but you all disappeared. Then I was on the floor and you were above me. What happened?"

"Britain," said Scotland slowly. "You were just hit by lightning."

* * *

and thats it! i hope you enjoyed it. keep your eyes peeled for the sequel and how this experience could affect him in the future. toodle-pip my lovelies!


End file.
